


Don't Say Yes, Run Away Now

by cptniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptniall/pseuds/cptniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Perrie are getting married, and Liam has seen way too many romantic comedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Yes, Run Away Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid and barely even worth writing but I can't say no to Aisha.

Liam’s hands are sweating.

“Zayn and Perrie, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion.”

He can feel the wet patches under his arms. I mean, it’s not like Liam isn’t usually a sweaty person - he is, actually. It’s pretty weird. But this is beyond normal. 

“Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams.”

Liam frowns. Zayn’s dreams have already come true. Zayn doesn’t need (and has never needed) Perrie to _make real his dreams_.

This whole things seems stupid.

“Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life.”

_A love that makes both of you better people. A love that continues to give you great joy. A love that gives you a passion for living._ The voice of the officiant sounds distant and tinny, but the words are repeating, ringing, in Liam’s head. 

Louis is frowning at Liam now, and Liam catches him nudge Harry in the side and nod his head in Liam’s direction. Harry remains oblivious, giving Louis a reassuring pat on the knee and not for a second breaking his gaze from the ceremony unfolding in front of them.

"May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack.”

Liam feels his mouth go dry. Is this really how Zayn feels about Perrie? That he needs her, that she helps him know his fullness?

(Liam doesn’t even know what that last part means, but at the same time, he does.)

“May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another.”

Liam really hates Perrie’s dress. There’s too much lace and she’s wearing a weird headpiece thing and Liam thinks the whole thing just looks wrong. But Harry’s starting to tear up now, so it can’t be too bad. Maybe Liam’s just over thinking it. 

He’s never really thought much at all about what brides wear on their wedding day.

“Do you Perrie, take Zayn, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?”

Liam feels his legs shaking, quivering, itching to move, to do something, his heartbeat beginning to pick up and the thudding in his chest so loud he can almost hear it. 

“I do.”

His hands have a mind of their own too; clenching, unclenching, tapping his thighs, scratching his arms. He can’t sit still.

“And do you Zayn, take Perrie, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?”

And then all of a sudden Liam’s shooting up in his place, every single eye in the church on him, including Zayn and Perrie’s. He’s just standing there. He’s not even sure how it’s happened - he’s just stood there in the middle of the church with what he’s sure is a dumb look on his face. He has absolutely no idea what he’s doing.

“I do, I have an objection!” Liam’s voice feels shaky and nervous, yet it comes out sounding quite the opposite. In the deadly quiet church it booms, radiating confidence and authority and hitting every single ear. 

The priest cocks an eyebrow at Liam and peers at him over his glasses. Liam’s adrenaline is so high he feels like he should run up to the alter and break the priest’s glasses in half and push him over then run a lap of the building. But he’s causing enough of a scene as it is. 

“I’m sorry, young man, I didn’t actually ask if anyone has any objections.”

Liam feels his throat drying up as the reality of what he’s doing sets in, but he feels too sure of himself, for the first time ever, to change his mind now. “Well will you be getting to that part soon?”

Perrie looks from Zayn to Liam, to the priest, and back to Liam. She looks absolutely horrified. Liam isn’t even looking at her, to be honest. He’s barely broken his gaze from Zayn since the moment he stood up.

“I wasn’t planning on asking if there was any objections at all, actually.” The priest’s tone is sharp, aggressive, and Liam literally couldn’t care less.

“Oh, okay, well I have an objection!” Liam’s grinning now, feeling more alive and confident than he ever has in his whole life. 

Anyone would expect Zayn, as the groom in this situation about to marry his girlfriend of several years, to be mortified and angry. But there Zayn stands, hands clasped together in front of him, broad smile reaching his crinkly eyes as they brim over with tears.  


It’s a moment of absolute clarity, striking Liam with the realisation that there is only one thing he’s sure of - he is, and probably always has been, in love with Zayn Malik.

They look at each other for what feels like an eternity but is realistically only about 20 seconds, Liam’s eyes getting glassy as he beams back at the boy standing at the alter. It’s totally inappropriate and all kinds of weird, but it’s the most perfect moment of Liam’s life and he never wants it to end.

But it does. Zayn breaks his gaze, turning his head to the priest and mumbling something that sounds like “Need a moment to talk this over”. He glances back at Liam, nodding his head in the direction of a side room, and Liam nearly trips over his own feet as he dashes after Zayn. 

When Liam gets to the room, he is totally relieved to find a lock on the other side of the door, shutting it behind him and making sure it’s locked. He turns to Zayn to find the other boy closer than he expected, smile still present but looking a lot more nervous up close. 

“Hi.” Zayn whispers.

“Hey.” Liam breathes, his voice barely audible as he takes a step closer. 

“You just interrupted my wedding.” Zayn’s voice sounds almost disbelieving but also slightly amused. Liam’s grin stretches wider across his stubbled face, his hand instinctively reaching out for Zayn’s slim waist.

“I did.” Liam knows they’re stating very obvious facts, but honestly, he still can’t believe any of this is happening.

“Why did you stop my wedding?” Zayn whispers, voice hitching as Liam’s hand squeezes his waist through the tuxedo.

“Realised something.” Liam is even closer now, his face so close to Zayn’s he can feel the other boy’s breath. 

“Realised what?”

They’ve been this close before, held each other like this countless times, but this time is different. 

“Realised I’m in love with the groom.”

And with that, Liam’s lips are on Zayn’s, pressing much more passionately than one would expect from a boy who has spent the last five years of his life ignoring the blatantly obvious signs of his own bisexuality. 

Zayn’s tongue slips into Liam’s mouth, flicking against Liam’s as his hands find Liam’s neck. Liam digs his fingers in to Zayn’s waist, hard enough to potentially leave a mark. He can’t believe this is happening. Liam is kissing Zayn. Zayn and Liam are kissing. Zayn’s tongue is in Liam’s mouth. 

It feels more right and makes more sense than anything else ever has. 

Once they’ve separated, Zayn looks into Liam’s eyes for a long time. Liam plants a gentle, soft kiss on the tip of Zayn’s nose, just because he can. Zayn laughs, shaking his head a little.

“What?” 

Zayn just sighs, a broad smile stretching across his face as he leans in close, lips brushing against Liam’s. 

“Took you long enough, babe.” 

(They sneak out a window a few minutes later, texting Louis with instructions to usher everyone out and send them home.)  
  
(They end up back in the same church six months later, and this time, Liam has absolutely no objections.)

 


End file.
